Cambios
by Ghost Steve
Summary: ¿Cómo expresarte mis sentimientos cuando yo mismo sé que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?. En verdad quiero tenerte a mi lado, y si para eso debo cambiar lo que soy y convertirme en tu chico perfecto...lo haré. Cueste lo que cueste.


Hola, bueno, aunque no es mi estilo publicar dos historias a la vez decidí publicar esta cosa de una buena vez. Les advierto que tengo un horrible bloqueo mental y las ideas no son buenas, esta historia es...¿como lo digo?, bastante mala y corta, así que de una vez les avizo. Este fic es para Shikima Akemi, quien me pidió que la escribiera. Espero no haberte defraudado mucho, creeme que en verdad me esforcé pero en serio mi imaginación anda quien sabe donde.

Y pues, El Tigre es de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Cambios

_Por Ghost Steve_

Ya hacía algo de tiempo desde que ese pensamiento había aparecido en los pensamientos de Manny. Las últimas semanas habían sido largas y difíciles, llenas de ideas e ilusiones que atormentaban su joven mente. Se sentía feliz por haber descubierto este sentimiento pero a la vez tan frustrado por no tener el valor de confesarlo.

El hecho de no ser capaz de decirle a Frida cuanto la quería era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un Rivera, no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo? Se había enfrentado a peligros inimaginables y había derrotado a los más perversos súper villanos, pero sencillamente no podía declarársele a una chica.

Se sentía tan incapaz y tan frustrado que su estado de ánimo en los últimos días había decaído notablemente. Parecía ser que todos los días estaba de mal humor y todos habían notado que el muchacho estaba más distante de los demás. Para su desgracia sus calificaciones también habían bajado y eso ya le estaba ocasionando bastantes problemas con su padre.

En varias ocasiones Rodolfo había intentado conversar con él para averiguar el motivo del bajo rendimiento académico de su hijo, pero Manny siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse o dar bobas excusas. No quería decirle a su padre la verdadera razón, no deseaba que nadie se enterara. Por alguna extraña razón le avergonzaba que supieran que estaba enamorado y más aún que era tan miedoso como para intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Ni siquiera se animaba a decírselo a Granpapi, con quien tenía un poco mas de confianza respecto a estos temas. Ya antes le había pedido ayuda para impresionar a las chicas, pero esta vez no se trataba de una simple niña, se trataba de su mejor amiga. Sumado a todo esto, aún tendría que lidiar con la familia de Frida, sin duda alguna no aprobaría una relación entre ellos dos, asumiendo la remota posibilidad de que Frida le correspondiera.

Ese suplicio lo estaba matando, no podía guardarse ese secreto por más tiempo pero no tenía nadie a quien confesárselo. Además nadie más tenía por qué enterarse de sus asuntos. En todo caso Frida era la única que debía saberlo, pero era tan difícil armarse de valor para decírselo.

Recordó entonces a Diego y a Sergio, sus archí enemigos enamorados también de Frida. ¿Cómo era posible que ese par de perdedores tuvieran más iniciativa que él y a pesar de no tener posibilidades con ella lo hubieran intentado tantas veces? Sergio por ejemplo había estado dispuesto incluso a cambiarse a sí mismo para llevar a su amiga al baile escolar.

Ante este pensamiento un nuevo detalle llegó a su mente. Frida se había puesto muy exigente esa vez con Sergio. Trató sin éxito de moldearlo a la imagen de su pareja ideal con detalles como hacer que le gustaran los mismos grupos que a ella, cambiar su peinado y su ropa, etc. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, Frida tenía muy en claro el tipo de chico que quería y su corazón se llenó de melancolía al darse cuenta de que él mismo no tenía ninguna de esas características.

Si, tenía casi los mismos gustos que Frida, por ejemplo, ambos disfrutaban de la música de "Las Cucarachas Picantes". Pero su estilo y modo de vestir eran tan distintos a la forma en la que Sergio tuvo que disfrazarse en aquella ocasión. Estaba tan confundido, era más que obvio que no tenía ninguna esperanza si seguía siendo como era… pero no quería rebajarse a hacer lo mismo que Sergio.

Eso sería tan humillante, se sentiría tan estúpido con solo pensar en eso. Sin embargo eso tal vez le daría puntos con Frida, quizás eso era justo lo que necesitaba para conquistarla. En verdad no quería, pero por su Frida estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera… tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo. ¿Qué podía perder después de todo? Estaba decidido, a partir de ese momento habrían ciertos cambios en su vida, pronto sería el chico perfecto para su amiga.

El día siguiente inició como cualquier otro, las clases comenzaron a la misma hora de siempre y la escuela Leone recibía a los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Frida llegó caminando despreocupada de la vida, feliz porque el esperado viernes finalmente había llegado. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

-Hola Frida- dijo la inconfundible voz de Manny a sus espaldas.

Frida volteó y feliz de que su mejor amigo finalmente hubiera llegado, estaba a punto de saludarlo pero le fue imposible. La niña miró estupefacta al chico y segundos después no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Resulta que ante ella se encontraba Manny de pie vestido en un intento de estilo rockero y maquillado de una forma similar a la de Sergio cuando estaba siendo modernizado por ella.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Qué te pasó?- reía la niña provocándole a Manny un horrible sentimiento de humillación.

-Pensé que te gustaría- fue lo único que pudo decir el dolido muchacho.

-¡No inventes!, no te ofendas pero te vez como un fenómeno- dijo Frida sin darse cuenta de cuánto estaba afectando a su amigo con sus palabras.

Manny se sentía terrible, tan lastimado y tan tonto. Debó haber imaginado que algo así pasaría. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante ellas, lo único que le faltaba era que los demás lo vieran así.

-Ya en serio, ¿Por qué te disfrazaste así?- preguntó Frida.

-…por nada, por idiota- murmuró Manny a la vez que se alejaba de ahí rápidamente.

Frida se extrañó al ver la reacción de su amigo y entonces comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Normalmente no se habría burlado de Manny pero verlo así había sido tan cómico que no lo había resistido. Sin embargo ahora todo carecía de humorismo, no entendía cómo pero acababa de hacer sentir mal a su amigo y eso no podía ser bueno.

-¡Manny, espera!- le gritó la niña pero Manny no regresó.

Frida se quedó de pie mirándolo alejarse, estaba a punto de correr tras él cuando el Vice Director Chakal la obligó a entrar a clases. A la niña le habría gustado ir tras Manny y averiguar lo que le ocurría pero ya era tarde. Horas después Manny se encontraba en su habitación sumamente enojado consigo mismo. Se quitó el ridículo maquillaje y arrojó esa extraña ropa con furia hasta un rincón de su habitación.

Rodolfo y Granpapi se habían extrañado de verlo llegar tan temprano de la escuela y por obvias razones habían tratado de hablar con él para que les diera una explicación. Sin embargo Manny no les dio tiempo de nada al encerrarse en su habitación e ignorar sus preguntas. El niño estaba tan humillado y triste que solo quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo y escondió su cara entre sus almohadas. Así se quedó por un rato hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-¿Manny?- escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Déjenme solo- contestó.

-Pero mijo, Frida vino a verte- dijo Rodolfo.

-¡NO!, No quiero ver a nadie!- saltó Manny.

-No sé qué te pasa pero creo que es mejor que lo enfrentes de una vez. Si no hablas con ella ahora solo estarás alargando el sufrimiento. Lo mejor es que encares esta situación y termines con esto de una vez- le dijo en tono comprensivo.

Manny no se creía capaz de resistir las palabras de Frida, aunque lo que le decía su padre tenía sentido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con ese asunto y de ser posible olvidarlo. El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Le quitó el seguro y se acercó a su ventana… necesitaría algo con que distraerse mientras hablaba con Frida.

La niña entró cautelosamente mirando preocupada a Manny. Al verlo con su habitual estilo agradeció mentalmente no tener que aguantar las ganas de reír al verlo como hace rato.

-Bien, terminemos con esto, dime lo que tengas que decirme- dijo Manny fríamente.

-Escucha Manny, no sé bien que pasó pero lamento haberme reído de ti hace rato. No fue mi intención- dijo Frida.

-Descuida, yo también me habría reído al ver a un payaso como yo- respondió Manny.

-No eres un payaso, aunque no entiendo porque te vestiste así- dijo Frida.

-Ya no importa- dijo Manny.

-Pues… me gustaría saber-

-No vale la pena-

-Por favor- insistió la niña.

El chico la estaba pasando fatal, solo deseaba que todo eso se acabara y no tener que pasar más vergüenzas. Sabía que Frida no estaría conforme hasta tener una respuesta y al no encontrar ninguna excusa terminó diciéndole la verdad.

-Quería verme bien…para ti- dijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Manny cerró los ojos, ya no importaba esconderlo, no tenía nada que perder -**¡Por qué me gustas Frida!**- dijo casi fritando.

La chica se quedó asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, en verdad no se lo esperaba.

-¿En serio?- preguntó nuevamente.

Manny solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Wow, no sé qué decir…aún no entiendo porque quisiste cambiarte para gustarme- dijo Frida.

-Cuando Sergio te invitó al baile le dijiste que se modernizara…le dijiste como querías que fuera tu chico ideal- dijo Manny.

Frida dio una leve sonrisa –Ah, ya comprendo. ¿Sabes Manny?, no tenías que cambiar nada de ti. Por si no lo recuerdas Sergio nunca entendió a lo que yo me refería cuando le pedí que cambiara…además el nunca me gustó- se detuvo un momento –En realidad pensé darle una oportunidad para que me hiciera la tarea, pero no funcionó, no se parecía en nada al tipo de muchacho que yo esperaba-

Fue entonces cuando Manny se animó a verla a la cara por fin, algo dentro de él ya le decía lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decir.

-A lo que me refiero es que yo quería que Sergio se pareciera al chico que me ha gustado desde hace tiempo…quería que se pareciera a ti- dijo finalmente.

El corazón de Manny dio un brinco de alegría. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Frida en serio le correspondía? Su respuesta llegó sin hacerse esperar con un abrazo y un beso de la chica.

-Te quiero tal cual eres…y no cambiaría nada de ti aunque pudiera hacerlo- le dijo tiernamente.

Manny solo sonrió, no tenía palabras para expresarle el gozo que eso le causaba. Había sido tan ciego y tan ingenuo, pero solo por no darse cuenta de lo que él en verdad podía ofrecerle a Frida. En ese momento le devolvió el abrazo y con un nuevo beso sellaron lo que había pasado de ser una buena amistad en algo mucho más valioso y hermoso.

Una persona nunca debe menospreciarse así misma, solo es necesario valorarse y darse cuenta de que tal vez esas cualidades que busca siempre han estado ahí, dentro de él o ella. Los cambios a veces son buenos, pero solamente si son para superarse. Por qué si cambiar representa renunciar y olvidar lo que esa persona en verdad es… entonces no vale la pena hacerlo.

FIN

Horrenda, lo se, y no digan que no se los advertí. Cursi, extraña, boba, pero bueno, el intento se hizo. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla, nos vemos la prixima semana con la continuación de "Garras de Guerra", historia de la cual si me enorgullezco. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
